The within invention relates to a crane with a superstructure to which a boom is hinged in a luffable manner in a vertical pivoting plane, and a bracing boom arrangement hinged to the superstructure, particularly a derrick boom arrangement, wherein a cable is provided between the boom and the bracing boom arrangement, and wherein the cable has at least two guying cables that run to the boom on two guying points of the derrick boom arrangement located on opposite sides of the pivoting plane.
Such spatial guying of the boom has the advantage that it supports the boom even against forces acting perpendicular to the pivoting plane.
Such a crane is known from DE 20 2005 009 317 U1. Here, two boom supports are provided that are each hinged to the superstructure in a pivotable manner around an inclined swiveling axle. In one of the positions rotated toward the front, the two boom supports permit good spatial guying of the boom. In its position extended toward the rear, the two boom supports can be used as derrick booms. The spatial guying here, however, is considerably poorer than in the position rotated toward the front.
A clamping system for a telescoping crane is known from EP 1 466 855 A2 in which guying cables are guided over two guying supports that can be pivoted in relation to the superstructure. However, this solution does not facilitate the optimal spatial guying.